1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly to a work glove having means for magnetically attracting and retaining work components against an outer surface of the glove for easy access during an assembly, construction or other operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The difficulties associated with the handling of small metal components during various construction and assembly-related operations are well known. In particular, the need to use both hands simultaneously during such operations makes it difficult for workmen to hold even a small quantity of components in-hand for easy access. For example, driving a nail into a work piece initially requires two hands to start the nail into the work piece. Similarly, many assembly operations, such as the attachment of a threaded fastener to a work piece or to another threaded component, require the simultaneous use of both hands. The difficulties associated with handling components during such operations is further compounded when a worker is required to wear gloves for hand protection, since the gloves tend to interfere with the ability to grip and manipulate the components. For the aforementioned reasons, workmen commonly maintain or store components in a container, apron pouch or other component holder, drawing one component at a time. The inefficiencies concomitant with continuously reaching into a component holder during the performance of a repetitive operation can add significantly to the time necessary to complete the corresponding manufacturing or construction task.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for maintaining an excess quantity of components proximate to the hands of a worker in a manner enabling the worker to access the components in an expeditious and efficient manner.
The present invention provides a work glove having an enclosure disposed along the back surface of a glove body. A magnetic assembly contained within the enclosure creates a magnetic field acting to attract and retain work components against the outer surface of the enclosure.
In one aspect of the present invention, the magnetic assembly is comprised of a plurality of magnets disposed in spaced-apart relationship within apertures of a resilient, or flexible, magnetically insulating member; and a strip of adhesive material wrapped around the magnet-containing resilient member. The magnetic assembly is disposed directly against the back surface of the glove body. A resilient, or flexible, article of material having a periphery fixedly attached to the back surface of the glove body defines a magnetic assembly-containing enclosure adjacent to the knuckle portion of the glove body.
In another aspect of the present invention, the flexible magnetically insulating member incorporates magnet-receiving cavities in lieu of apertures.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the flexible magnetically insulating member incorporates magnet-receiving apertures each having a recessed channel provided in the aperture sidewall. The recessed channels are sized and shaped for snap-fit engagement with the peripheries of the magnets.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the magnets are provided completely encapsulated within the flexible member.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the magnetic assembly containing enclosure is configured for releasable attachment to the back surface of the glove body. In this aspect of the invention, the enclosure is preferably comprised of upper and lower enclosure layers fixedly secured to one another completely about their peripheries. Corresponding portions of a fastening system, such as a hook-and-loop fastener system, mechanical snap system and the like, are provided on the exterior surface of the lower enclosure layer and the back surface of the glove body.
In still yet another aspect of the invention, means are provided for selectively accessing an interior space of the enclosure, such that the magnetic assembly, or portions thereof, can be manipulated, replaced, etc.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, additional magnets are provided within fingertip portions of the glove to facilitate gripping of components during a construction or assembly operation.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.